Chocolate Rainbow
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Renji gets conflicted about if he should gave Grimmjow a Valentines present. And Rukia tries to figure out how to express her feelings to Toshiro. While Orihime and Ichigo spend a Valentines together. GrimmRen/HitsuRuki/IchiHimeHichi.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

Chocolate Rainbow

* * *

Renji was resting his head on his desk as he listen to Ms. Ochi explain about Quadratic Equations. He didn't understand why Head-Captain Yammato picked him to watch over the Ex-Espada after the war with Captain Hitsugaya. But Renji didn't question it; in fact he was trilled about being picked to watch him. His chocolate eyes shifted to the bluenette who was a row and one seat ahead of him. In fact you could say he had a crush on the hottest guy in the school, well that's what the human girls say anyways.

But Renji had this feeling that Grimmjow wouldn't accept his feelings. The Lieutenant felt his heart turn to mush as he felt reality hit him, his eyes shifted back to the teacher as he sulked some more. Meanwhile a certain auburn hair girl was also having love problems too. Orihime thought about the special day that was coming up, Valentine's Day. She wanted to spend the whole day with her boyfriend-s-; she was quite sad as she thought of the two. Ichigo was kind hearted but Hichigo was more of a….special kindness.

After the whole war ended she finally got the courage to tell Ichigo how she felt, with the help of all the females of the Seireitei. Then from there everything was smoothly, except the Hichigo part. One minute she's on a date with Ichigo next thing you she's making out with Hichigo. Orihime remember how Ichigo wanted to get rig of his other, but she confidence him that she didn't mind his darker side which she wasn't lying about. But alas how was she going to spend the day with both of them.

Orihime let out a small audible sigh which her black hair spirit friend heard. Rukia looked next to her to find that Orihime was in a mental conflict. The Shinigami had a feeling it was about Ichigo, but she didn't want to get involve in her friend's love life seeing how she had problems of her own. And this problem sat in the back of the room texting. Her violet eyes glanced back to the young boy who was as tall as her, but completely stronger than her. His turquoise color eyes focus on the small cellular device.

What was she going to do on the Valentine Day that Ichigo spoke of? He said it was a day to show how you felt for someone, or something like that. But how do you express how you feel to someone like Toshiro Hitsugaya, the person people call the ice king. Maybe she shouldn't say anything, but that would just be cowardly. Why was love so hard to express? Rukia let her head rest on her desk, what is she going to do.

~Chocolate Rainbow~

Renji and Grimmjow walked in silence as they went back to their temporary home, which was Urahara's Shop. The red head Lieutenant looked around the area as they passed many Valentine stands, selling chocolate and flowers and other goodies. Renji felt warmth engulf his system; it was such a nice holiday to enjoy. A blonde hair woman around twenty stopped in front of Renji and handed him a red rose.

"Hope you have a good Valentines Tomorrow sir." The woman smiled

"You too." Renji replied and took the flower.

The young woman walked away and went to attend another customer. Grimmjow stared at his red head companion then at the red rose.

"Why did that woman gave you that? Is she some person in love with you?"

Renji looked down at the flower then back at Grimmjow. He tried his best to suppress his laugh, but it was too powerful to contain. The Espada glared at the others laugher, what was so funny?

"No she's not in love with me. This is just a Valentines gift."

"Valen what?"

"Valentines, it's a day when you tell or express how you feel for someone."

"Sounds stupid, why would anyone want to do that?" Grimmjow snorted at the thought of expressing feeling

Renji winced at what Grimmjow had said, was it that difficult for a Hollow to express how they feel? The rest of the walk back to Kisuke's shop was a silent one.

~Chocolate Rainbow~

Ichigo arrived at home after he walked Orihime to her house, but what he found in his room was a little unexpected. His entire room looked like a hurricane blew through it. Ichigo stepped further in his room, and found a familiar face going through his closet.

"Rukia what are you doing!"

The female was startled and fell on her bottom while bring some boxes down on top of her. Ichigo winced as the boxes piled on top of her with a loud crash. The orange hair teen needled down and began to the remove the boxes off of Rukia. Once the room was picked up and spotless, Ichigo began to question the Shinigami who wrecked his room.

"Rukia what's the big idea going through my stuff?"

"Well you see…I was…um trying to study about teenage boys."

"What? For what reason and it better be good." Ichigo frowned

(Sigh) "I need to figure out what to give Toshiro for Valentines tomorrow."

"You like Toshiro?" Ichigo seemed surprise

"Shut up!" Rukia blushed

Rukia became furious and started to leave the room, but Ichigo grab her hand before she went out of the room.

"Hey just calm down, why don't you just buy something."

"What if he doesn't like it?" Rukia frown

"It's the thought that counts and besides if you put your heart into it, he'll love it for sure."

Rukia thought about what Ichigo said then ran out to go find a present.

~Chocolate Rainbow~

Orihime waited patiently in the small Café drinking her peanut-butter banana smooth. She had come to a decision on what to do tomorrow; she just hoped that the two would go a long with it. A small chime broke her thoughts; she looked up to find Ichigo.

"Ichigo over here." She called

The orange hair male smiled and walked over to her then took a seat in front of her.

"Sorry, hope you didn't wait long. I had to help Rukia."

"It's alright, I didn't wait long."

"So what's up?"

"Um Ichigo, can I talk to Hichigo?"

"What? Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Please."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before letting a sigh out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, this time his brown eyes were golden.

"What do you want to talk about Queen?"

"Hichigo for tomorrow…can you let Ichigo be in control for the entire day."

"Huh? No way, if I do that then King would have all the fun."

"Please Hichigo." She pleaded

"Mmmm I'm not so sure, but what the heck anything for my Queen." Hichigo grinned and place a kiss on her cheek.

Ichigo had return and was met with Orihime's smiling face. The rest of the time in the Café the two spent it laughing and talking with one another.

~Chocolate Rainbow~

Orihime stared into her full size mirror as she did an overview on how she looked. She wore a white sundress with small yellow flowers, a straw hat with a yellow ribbon attach to it. Maybe she should change into some pants; suddenly the door rang. Orihime rushed to the door and answered it, she came face to face with a large pink monkey with a heart shaped pillow that said 'I luv U' in curly letters. Ichigo removed the stuff animal from his face, and gave a small smile.

"Happy Valentines Day Orihime."

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Ichigo."

"Ready for the panic?"

"Um well…I'm not sure if I should go out like this." Orihime frown

"You look fine." Ichigo placed a kiss on her cheek

The auburn hair girl blushed brightly, then was pulled away from her house by Ichigo. The two soon arrived at the park and found a quiet place under a large oak tree. Ichigo placed the large panic blanket down, while Orihime removed the food from the basket. A silence fell upon the couple, which Orihime decide was the best time to give Ichigo his present.

"Here Ichigo, hope you like it."

She placed a small box in his hand, and watch as he examines it. Ichigo finally opened it and found a small necklace with a Japanese symbol on it.

"It means protection; I thought you could use it when you go into battle."

"Well this is interesting…" Ichigo laugh

"You don't like it? I knew I shouldn't have gotten it, but the small blue men told me too." Orihime frown

"No no, I love it. It's just….I got you the same thing."

Ichigo pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal that same necklace. But the only difference was the gift Ichigo had gotten had small hearts on both sides of the symbol. Orihime squealed in delight and hugged Ichigo.

"Ichigo I love it so much."

"I'm glad to hear. Orihime I love you."

"I love you too Ichigo."

~Chocolate Rainbow~

Renji stared down at the present he bought, why didn't he just listen to his gut? This morning on one of his strolls he had come across a store window, and was selling boxes of chocolate. Deep inside of him told him that he should buy it, but another part of him told him not too. In the end…well you know the outcome since he's staring at it. Maybe he should just toss it out before anyone finds it.

"What you doing?"

The red head Lieutenant jumped out of his skin at the person who spoke. Grimmjow looked at the Lieutenant then to the box of chocolate. The Espada opened it and took a piece then ate it.

"Not bad." He took another piece

"Um Grimmjow…"

"Who's this for?" taking two more

"I-it's for um…"

"Renji you shouldn't have." Grimmjow smirked

Renji stared at Grimmjow like he was crazy, and was about to ask him what he meant. Suddenly Renji found Grimmjow kissing him, which completely blew the red heads mind. The two pulled apart and Grimmjow continue to eat his chocolates.

"G-Grimmjow what you do that for!"

"Huh? The kiss, what about it?"

"Why- You can't do that!" Renji blushed

"And why can't I do that? You're my special valentines, and besides I got you a gift."

Grimmjow pulled out a small stuff cat, and tossed it to Renji. The red head looked down at it and noticed it was hand made.

"Orihime helped me make it." Grimmjow said while licking his chocolate covered fingers

Suddenly Grimmjow was tackled to the ground by Renji.

"Hey I'm trying to eat chocolate you know."

Renji leaned forward and kissed the chocolate covered lips.

"If that's what you were going to gave me then forget the chocolates." Grimmjow smirked

~Chocolate Rainbow~

Nighttime had fallen and Rukia waited out in the cold. She had spent her whole day looking for the perfect gift, and now was her chance to give it to Toshiro before the day completely ended. She had called Toshiro and told him to meet her under the lamppost by the fountain. At first she thought the small Captain would question her, but he just replied he'll be there. Now Rukia waited patiently in the cold for the love of her life to appear. A breeze blew by and knocked the Shinigami's hat, she began to chase after it.

"Hey come back here!"

The hat had finally come to a stop in front of someone. Rukia's violet eyes shifted from the hat to the person who bent down to pick up her hat. His turquoise eyes looked at the hat then to Rukia.

"Here you go Ms. Kuchiki." Toshiro gave her back her hat

Rukia swallowed down the large lump that formed in her throat. She nodded her head in a 'Thank-you', then placed the hat back in its place. Rukia and Toshiro walked over to a bench near the lamppost where the two were to meet. Rukia glanced at Toshiro; this was her chance to give him the gift. The words began to form together in her throat but were suddenly demolished when the boy spoke.

"So what is it you wanted Ms. Kuchiki?"

Rukia quickly looked away as she felt her cheeks begin to burn. She couldn't chicken out, she needed to do this.

"Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Here Toshiro, Happy Valentines Day."

Rukia placed her gift in front of the Captain, and quickly closed her eyes and looked down. Silence engulfed the two; this only made Rukia doubt herself. Suddenly a warm hand grab the scarf in Rukia's hands, Rukia looked up to find Toshiro staring at her. Rukia blushed like crazy, but what happened next could've killed her. Toshiro placed the scarf around Rukia, and gave her a small smile.

"Thank-you Rukia, but I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Th-thank you."

"And here, Happy Valentines Day."

Rukia watch as Toshiro pulled out a white rabbit with winter clothing on. The female Shinigami took a hold of the stuff animal and look at with a smile. Rukia looked up to find Toshiro sticking his hand out for her.

"I heard there's a nice Café nearby."

Rukia grab Toshiro's hand and began walking to their destination.

* * *

**Hyou: Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review. And Happy Valentines Day! :D**


End file.
